Challenge
by hot-ninja-babe
Summary: "Did she just say Hyuuga Neji has a girlfriend?" read to find out more.


_Sakura's thoughts are in italics_

**Inner Sakura is in bold**

* * *

The sun shown down on the training ground where the green beast of Konoha, the weapons mistress, and Konoha's one and only Cherry Blossom resided, the two women facing off in a Taijutsu battle, as the young man in green sat under a tree observing the women. The sun beat down on the two women until they were interrupted by a puff of smoke to their right, revealing a young jounin.

"Excuse me but Haruno Sakura you are needed immediately at the hospital. An anbu team has just returned poisoned. Your assistance is required, for Hyuuga Neji's treatment." The Jounin says quickly, causing the pink haired women to quickly gather her things, and nod to her two friends before taking off through the forest, not seeing the knowing smiles that her sparring partners send after her.

A blur of pink shot through the forest and onto the roof tops of Konoha, straight for the hospital. As the big building comes into the pinkette's view, she picks up her pace and soon she bursts into the nurses' station scaring the nurses around her, causing a young brunette nurse to fall out of her chair, allowing the tension that her sudden intrusion caused to dissipate as the remaining nurses laugh at the young woman's expense, the pink haired women cracking a smile, which disappears as Shizune hands her a folder with Anbu Captain Hyuuga Neji's name written on it.

"He's in room 306, he just came back from an S-ranked mission. There is an unknown poison in his system and is quickly spreading. We have sent the sample to the lab, and have the antidote ready, but he refuses to allow anyone but you to heal him Sakura." Shizune states rolling her eyes as the tired sweaty pink haired woman wipes some sweat off her forehead and adjusts her shoulder length pink hair into a pony tail.

"Thanks Shizune, I'll take care of this, have them bring the antidote to the room in a few minutes. Sorry Mia about scaring you." Sakura replies smiling kindly at both women before turning to swiftly make her way to room 306. Sakura breaths deeply before opening the door to reveal a disgruntled Hyuuga still clad in his anbu gear, except for the mask. "You know Neji if you keep refusing to be healed by other nurses when I'm not here you could die one of these days. " Sakura speaks her emerald eyes going directly to the six inch gash in Neji's arm, then immediately to the matted blood on the man's side, causing her to move quickly to her patient's side to look at the wounds, pausing as she hears the man's labored breathing.

"Hn." Was the reply Sakura receives from the stoic man in front of her, causing her to roll her eyes as she tears his shirt away from the laceration on his side, frowning as she examines the wound.

"Really Neji I'm not always going to be here, what if I'm on a mission and you come in like this, are you just going to die, because of your stupid pride? Well at least you allowed them to take a sample of the poison." Sakura says exasperated as she grabs a bowl of water and begins to remove the poison from Neji's side. The pink haired woman looks up as a male nurse comes in with a syringe in hand, politely laying it out on the table for Sakura to grab, Sakura smiles in acknowledgement, the man quickly turns to leave, the room again lapsing into to silence as she finishes removing the poison.

"I didn't let them take the poison from me; they got it from one of the others who were poisoned." Neji quips smirking at the pink haired medic, whose eye twitches as she sets a steady glared on the man in front of her.

"Neji what is wrong with you? You can't just….ahhhhh." Sakura seethes yanking her hair down from her ponytail as she paces the room, again glaring as she sees the amusement dancing across Neji's usually stoic features. "What is so funny? You could have died!" Sakura yells marching up to the amused man and poking him in the chest resulting in a deep baritone laugh to escape Neji, but receiving no answer.

"Okay fine if you won't answer then will you answer a different question? It won't have anything to do with your latest mission, but I haven't seen you in a while and I've wanted to ask you this for a while." Sakura requests turning serious as she waits for Neji's reply, her emerald eyes on her feet.

"Yes I'll answer your question." Neji affirms watching as Sakura's gaze turns to the antidote on the table, which she quickly grabs and prepares.

"So I, um, well I talked to Tenten." Sakura starts out fumbling with her words not knowing how to phrase her question, so she diverts herself by cleaning up the mess of bloody cloth, and taking the safety off the needle, cleaning off his arm with alcohol as she watches for a reaction from him, but gets none. Sakura rolls her eyes, but quickly gives Neji the antidote.

"So are you going to say anything? I know you like Tenten; I mean besides Hinata and me, she's the only girl you acknowledge as a friend. She asked you on a date, I mean the least you could do is go on one date with her. Ok I guess my question is why didn't you say yes to her Neji?" Sakura rants as she cleans up, then tosses a plain white shirt at Neji from the closet on the other side of the room before walking over and hopping up on the patient table next to Neji as he pulls the shirt on. "Neji you said you would answer me." Sakura glares at the white eyed man, who simply stares back at her.

"Is she okay?" Neji asks finally looking away from Sakura, earning a raised eyebrow from the pinkette.

"She's fine. I actually just came from training with her and Lee. You've been gone two months Neji; you are kind of out of the loop on a lot of things, so it's your lucky day because I have the day off. So I'll fill you in. Starting with us girls treated Tenten to a spa retreat and talked bad about you to make her feel better, but unfortunately there aren't many bad things about you, so that failed but you know it wasn't anything cookie dough and chick flicks couldn't fix." Sakura giggles out smiling as Neji rolls his pearl eyes at her antics, but she continues quickly, "Of course we had to find a new guy for Tenten so who better than her other ex-teammate, so we made a miracle happen with Lee, and got him to wear normal clothes that make him look really good, and the biggest achievement was Lee's hair cut! Oh I know Lee is nothing like you, but I think that's exactly what Tenten needs." Sakura gushes smiling at Neji's surprised face, but jumps down from her perch and holds her hand out beckoning Neji to follow. "Come on we can go to my office and finish talking, plus I have a picture of the new and improved Lee. Oh and the look on Gai's face when he saw him, it was priceless." Sakura continues chattering as they walk down the hallway towards her office at the end of the hall past the nurses' station, but stopping to hand in Neji's file to Shizune, who smiles meaningfully at the pair as they continue to Sakura's office.

"Sakura." Neji finally speaks as Sakura closes the door to her office, "I didn't mean to hurt her." Sakura simply smiles pulling the two chairs out, taking her seat and watching Neji take his soon after.

"I know that and so does she, but the question is why you don't like her. As I said she is the only other girl you consider a friend besides Hinata and me, so why not as more than a friend?" Sakura questions tilting her head slightly watching Neji's emotions play across his face, something few people were allowed to see.

"I just don't think of her in that way, I see her like I see Hinata. I care for her like family."

"**Just in case you didn't catch that, he left us out of the family. So he sees us as something other than just family. We are the only one with that privilege." Inner Sakura quips from the back of Sakura's mind.**

"_Yeah I caught that too, but this isn't about us, and right now I would rather it not be." Sakura thinks trying not to read too much in to his words._

"I see, but why? She is strong and you have so much in common, you two seem perfect for each other." Sakura asks crossing her legs slightly.

"**Maybe because they aren't perfect for each other!" Inner Sakura yells out.**

"_SHUT UP!" Sakura yells back sending her inner back into the far corner of her mind._

"We are not perfect for each other. It may seem that way from the outside, but it is not. We get along, and we are friends, but I am not attracted to her mentally or physically. Also I am not gay, which I am sure was said about me while I was away." Neji retorts smirking at Sakura as she bursts out laughing.

"Well we may have joked about it once or twice, mostly about if you were, then who you would be gay with. Ino said it would defiantly be Lee." Sakura cackles out as she sees the famous Hyuuga glare aimed at her, "No worries though Tenten adamantly said you weren't, apparently she has seen you checking someone of the female persuasion out before, unfortunately she would give up no names."

"While I am sure you would sincerely enjoy making jokes at my expense, why don't we change the topic." Neji interrupts rolling his eyes at the pink haired woman in front of him, receiving a nod from her for him to continue. "The other major reason I don't see Tenten as more than a friend is that she doesn't challenge me, she tries to, but I could easily beat her in a fight, verbal or physical. I want a woman that is as powerful, smart, and proud as I am." Neji finishes keeping his white pupil less eyes on Sakura as she takes what he said in.

"**That is us all the way! We did just make Anbu, not that you've let anyone know about it. Pfff I would be shouting it from the roof tops or at least be flaunting the tattoo, but noooo you hide it." Inner Sakura squawks, causing Sakura to cringe at the sudden intrusion.**

"_I told you I am waiting for Naruto to get back before telling anyone. And stop appearing out of nowhere like that, you almost made me jump; yeah I'd look awesome in front of Neji for jumping for no apparent reason." Sakura replies covering her surprise on the outside by adjusting herself in the chair by sitting Indian style._

"**Whatever, Neji probably already knows, with him being and Anbu Captain." Inner Sakura drawls sinking back into her corner.**

"Neji I don't know how you will ever find a woman like that." Sakura replies ignoring her inner as she explodes at her for thinking so little of their abilities. Neji raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the emerald eyed woman, leaning forward in his chair.

"Really? Do you remember when we started training together?" Neji questions a smile coming to his lips as he sees Sakura blush and zone out.

**Flashback**

A fourteen year old short pink haired girl marches up the stairs towards the Hokage's office, the pink haired girls face beet red with the anger she's feeling. Finally making it to her sensei's office she charges in shoving the door open loudly, to reveal a robust blonde woman splayed across the desk an empty sake bottle in her hand. "Sensei! Wake up!" Sakura yells snatching the sake bottle from the now drowsy glaring blonde.

"Sakura, you know its bad luck to wake people up like that, now why don't you take some of this paper work, so you and Shizune can complete it." The woman rumbles as she shoves the paper work toward the girl and collapses back onto to her desk, causing Sakura's eye twitch violently.

"NO. You have been like this for over a week; you are Lady Tsunade, Hokage you can't sit in here drunk forever. You told me three weeks ago that you would provide me with a means of practicing my new techniques, but have yet to arrange for any such a thing. I have completed my medical training, and now that it comes to perfecting my fighting abilities you act like it is NOTHING. How am I ever going to be able to help Naruto get Sasuke back if I am still so weak?" Sakura screams at the woman, smashing the sake bottle on the ground, not noticing the change in her sensei's chakra.

"Sakura." Tsunade hisses rising from her seat a glare fixed on the pink haired girl, who suddenly turns ghostly pale under the powerful woman's angry gaze. "Do not assume I have done nothing in the time I have been up here 'drunk', I know my responsibilities. Above all else remember that I am the one that has trained you and you are NOT weak under any circumstances. If you go into a battle thinking you are weak, then you will lose and will have to continue watching the backs of your teammates. Now sit down." The blonde says calming as she turns to the windows and opens the shades, cringing at the bright light that filters into the room. She turns to find Sakura seated in front of her desk an ashamed look running across her features. "Well now don't give me that look, just straighten up and remember that you have the strength of twenty men at your disposal. You are not weak; if you were you wouldn't be my apprentice and you would not have just stormed into my office like that. I did however promise you more training, so your hours at the hospital will be cut to ten hours a week, and you will be using my personal training grounds every morning from ten to four. You can decide how you want to do your hospital hours, just adjust the schedule with Shizune. Now get out." Tsunade finishes looking up at the stunned bubblegum haired girl with a fond smile, as she quickly stands and heads for the door, but Tsunade stops her before exiting, "Get someone up here to clean that glass up before you do anything else!"

"Of course." Sakura replies dutifully a grin on her lips as she leaves the room, looking forward to her training session in the morning, knowing she would one day be as strong as Naruto and Sasuke.

**10 AM the next day**

Sakura makes her way through the maze of passages that would lead to the Hokage's personal training grounds on the other side of the Hokage statues. She soon comes to the opening of trees and sighs in relief; she'd been walking for a while.

"**Do you feel that?" Inner Sakura questions**

"_Yeah I feel that chakra signature, but only Lady Tsunade, Shizune and I know about this training ground and that is neither of them, we should be ready for anything." Sakura thinks, quickly concealing her chakra, before she reaches the opening to the clearing and steps out into the bright sun._

"Neji Hyuuga?" Sakura squawks staring dumbfounded at the Byakugan wielder, who opens his pearl eyes from his meditation to look at the girl quickly before standing up fluidly. He pulls a scroll out from his weapon holster and tosses it the twenty yards between the two as he notice's the pink haired girl's lack of movement.

"Haruno, this is from the Hokage." Neji states, as Sakura fumbles with the scroll, before looking back up stunned. "Are you going to stand there gawking like a fish all day?" Neji questions, which causes Sakura to glare at the male in front of her before turning her attention to the scroll in her hands.

"**Great, you just looked like an idiot in front of the best looking guy in Konoha." Inner Sakura seethes.**

"_Shut up." Sakura thinks, as she opens to the scroll to see what her beloved teacher has done to ruin her day._

Sakura,

I promised you training and that's what you're going to get and just to make sure you don't slack off I have so graciously provided Neji Hyuuga for you to train with for the next two months. If you don't like this then suck it up. Do not whine about it or you will find yourself twenty feet under Konoha. Enjoy!

Ps. If you touch my sake again, the library will be off limits to you for the rest of the year.

"You're training with me for TWO months?" Sakura shrieks, dropping the scroll and looking up to meet an amused pair of ivory orbs.

"Unfortunately. I did inform the Hokage that this would be a futile mission." Neji responds earning a death glare from the pinkette.

"**Oh no he didn't! LET'S SHOVE THOSE WORDS BACK DOWN HIS THROAT!" Inner Sakura roars, earning a smile from her other half.**

"Why may I ask is it so FUTILE?" Sakura hisses a small vicious smile on her lips as her emerald eyes burn a hole through Neji's head. As she tries to come up with the best way to beat the Byakugan, but is caught off guard by what he says next:

"You are weak. You present no challenge to me at all, especially in a fight." Neji replies nonchalantly a smirk forming on his lips as he dodges a chakra infused fist aimed at his head, he smoothly transitions into fighting mode by hitting four chakra points on Sakura's arm before she can jerk her arm away, but immediately the girl disappears in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"**You idiot, you can't attack him head on! He is best at close range; the only way we could ever take him on in close range is if we were about ten times faster." Inner Sakura chastises **

"_I know, but the insufferable egotistical imprudent Hyuuga was asking for it. I let my anger get the best of me but not now. I know if we can get close enough it'll be easy, that might take a lot of chakra if he closes too many chakra points though." Sakura thinks quickly unsealing the four chakra points Neji had hit._

"**Then let me at him, he can't take me on. Just release me for one minute and it will be over." Inner Sakura cackles deviously.**

"_No, I want to do this myself, and we still haven't figured out how to keep people from noticing the difference between us yet. That was what I planned on working on during this training, but oh well." Sakura thinks watching as Neji moves to the center of the training field. "I know what to do." Sakura thinks disappearing quickly to put her plan into to action._

The dark haired man stands ready in the center of the training grounds, waiting for the kunoichi to make the first move, which she does sending three clones to attack the Hyuuga head on and three others performing long range attacks. The pinkette persistently making more clones as Neji quickly disposes of them, Sakura patiently waiting for her chance to strike.

"**This is very risky. You're going to have to make the clones more convincing if you want to trick him." Inner Sakura asserts, making Sakura growl in irritation.**

"_Fine, but I'm going for it." Sakura thinks strengthening her clones, watching for her chance, which comes swiftly and Sakura takes her chance attacking Neji head on using her clones as a smoke screen for her attacks._

"**Be quicker with the clones and try to stay away from his hands so he can't close any more chakra points." Inner Sakura encourages focused on the Hyuuga.**

Sakura grins as she recognizes her chance and promptly knocks the Hyuuga to the ground and positions herself so she is straddling his waist her chakra infuse hand pressed against his chest, "You even move and I could stop your heart before you even have a chance to touch me." Sakura speaks smiling down at Neji, but her smile vanishes as she is hauled backwards the chakra points up her arms being sealed off as the Neji she had formally been on top of disappears and is replaced with a log. The bubblegum haired girl is slammed up against a tree, a smirking Hyuuga in her line of sight a kunai at her throat the other hand against the tree by her shoulder, causing Sakura scowl at the dark haired boy. Sakura quickly sets to work unsealing her chakra points.

"It's useless Haruno; I could kill you before you even get partial chakra use back to your hands." Neji states, smirking again at the frustrated girl.

"I can try." Sakura seethes a gleam in her eye as she sends chakra to her legs, slamming her foot into the tree behind her shattering it, sending the couple off balance and to the ground Sakura on top, a kunai touching Neji's throat this time, but his hands attached to Sakura's waist.

"Useless maybe but I still have chakra in my legs," Sakura smiles triumphantly at the Hyuuga who simply smirks up at the girl on top of him.

"Yes but that doesn't help if you can't move." Neji says running his hands up Sakura's back sending chakra into her nerves halting all movement in her body, allowing Neji to remove the kunai from his throat and flip the girl over, hovering over her. "Weak." Neji utters watching for Sakura's reaction.

"**WE ARE NOT WEAK!" Inner Sakura thunders **

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Sakura growls pushing against Neji's chest her paralysis fading as her anger fuels her chakra within her.

"I know." Neji replies stopping Sakura's movements immediately a speechless kunoichi staring up at him like he had just sprouted three heads. "I just needed you to believe it too."

"**Holy crap I think I'm in love, he is brilliant! I have tried to get you to say that for years and he did it in less than five minutes." Inner Sakura chuckles **

"What are you talking about?" Sakura enquires he jade eyes wide in shock, not quite believing what just happened.

"That was the first part of your training. I know you aren't weak, but you have to know that too."

"But I uh um, I couldn't even beat you." Sakura stutters quietly averting her eyes away from Neji's ivory gaze.

"Both you and Shizune are Tsunade's apprentices right, but why is it that you have her strength when Shizune does not?"

"Um, that's because I have perfect chakra control, but Shizune is strong in her own ways." Sakura sputters confused.

"Exactly, few people have perfect chakra control; even fewer can stop someone's heart with the tap of their finger like you can. Few if any are medics have high genjustsu and taijutsu skills. Even with these things none have the mental capability that you have. Now you need to hone ninjutsu and perfect your other skills. You must improve your stealth and build more strength, and learn how to fight against a Kekkei Genkai, if you ever want to bring back Sasuke. However before any of this you must have confidence in yourself."

"**Valid point! You lack confidence, if you let me out more often that wouldn't be a problem." Inner Sakura nags.**

"Fine Hyuuga. Challenge accepted." Sakura responds a gleam in her emerald eyes and a small smile on her lips as she pushes Neji away from her so she could sit up cross legged in front of him. "What now?"

"First you deal with guilt you feel over your parent's deaths." Neji replies his pupil less eyes softening as he sees the tears immediately build up in Sakura's green eyes at the mention of her parents.

"How do you know about that?" Sakura whispers hanging her head allowing her hair to fall in front of her face, tears beginning to streak across her alabaster skin.

"I was given this mission to train with you three weeks ago, but the Hokage wanted to wait for you to demand the beginning of your training first, so in that time I researched you. I needed to know who my opponent was, I viewed this as any other mission, but instead of to kill you it would be to strengthen you. It wasn't hard to find out that they had been killed three months earlier, or that you blamed yourself for not being home to protect them. I would know because even though I was very young when my father died I blamed myself for his death. It took Naruto and my Uncle to help me realize I was not to blame for any of it. Just like you aren't to blame for your parent's deaths. You were doing your job at the hospital like any other day. It is not your fault." Neji answers softly gently lifting Sakura's chin so that she is looking him in the eye as he repeats, "It is not your fault."

"I know… it just hurts so bad… it's easier to blame myself then accept that they're gone….Ever since Sasuke left I thought that if I just didn't cry I would be stronger… it would seem I can never stop crying." Sakura sobs out tears steadily falling down her cheeks as she stares into Neji's understanding gaze.

"No those with hearts that are too hard to cry for the loss of something cherished are weaker. Even though it will continue to hurt, it will get better." Neji consoles taking Sakura's shaking frame into his arms, allowing her to mourn the loss of her parents in the way she had not allowed herself to before.

"Thank you Neji." Sakura whispers as she composes herself, allowing the reality of her loss to set in, but taking comfort in the new precious person in her life.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Um, uh yeah I remember." Sakura returns from her zoned out state slowly looking up into Neji's pearl eyes. "What does that have to do with any of this though?"

"Sakura you are the only woman that has and is able to challenge me physically or mentally. You showed that to me that day. You are the strongest kunoichi in the village; you have far surpassed Tsunade in medical skills, and strength. You just achieved anbu, and were the first of your team to make it into the bingo book. You could easily beat Naruto or Sasuke if you put your mind to it; however you don't because of the compassion and love for people you have. Sakura to me you are the perfect woman. So to answer your question is, I said no to Tenten because I like you Sakura." Neji finishes a light dusting of pink coating his cheeks as he keeps his gaze on the befuddled cherry blossom in front of him.

"**One, wasn't that the sweetest thing I have ever heard and two that's the most he has ever spoken at one time since that first day of training four years ago. KISS HIM!" Inner Sakura cheers hearts in her eyes.**

"_No I can't do that. What about Tenten?" Sakura thinks back unable to tear her eyes away from Neji, as she takes in his silky brown hair, to his beautiful ivory eyes, and down to his full oh so kissable lips…._

"**OH MY GOSH! I never thought I would see the day that you would daydream about kissing a man that you could just freaking kiss and find out if it's as good as you think it would be." Inner Sakura cries, outraged by the lack of instigation.**

"But no, what… Tenten." Sakura scrambles for something appropriate to say, but can't seem to think straight as Neji's eyes bore into hers.

"Tenten knows about my feelings for you." Neji retorts smirking as Sakura turns pink.

"_Oh screw this." Sakura thinks shooting from her seat to stand in front of Neji, pulling him up to a standing position by his shirt._

"Well are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to do all the work?" Sakura demands at the Hyuuga's questioning expression, getting a very excited squeal from her inner self as Neji smiles genuinely down at her before gently capturing her lips with his. The connection only lasting a few seconds when the two pull apart both smiling.

"**Alleluia! It's a miracle!" Inner Sakura overwhelmed floats around in bliss.**

"_Wow!" Sakura thinks biting her lip as she stares up at the most gorgeous man she had ever seen._

"I have to get going, I have to brief the Hokage on my mission, but I'll come by your house later." Neji says his knuckles brushing Sakura's cheek, sending a shiver down the pinkette's spine.

"Don't bother, I'm going to see your mom for her checkup, and she invited me to stay for dinner. I plan to be the first to tell her and your uncle about my new boyfriend." Sakura giggles kissing Neji softly on the lips before pulling him to her office door and hurriedly opens it, "Now go, Lady Tsunade doesn't liked to be kept waiting, but I'm sure if you tell her about your girlfriend she'll be lenient." Sakura finishes pushing Neji out of her office and closing the door, leaving a smirking Hyuuga in the nurses' station with twenty very gossip deprived women.

"Did she just say Hyuuga Neji has a girlfriend?"

"So he's not gay?"

* * *

This isn't my usual, but I love Sakura and right now Sasuke isn't a good pairing for her in my mind. However I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
